There is No Santa!
by soccergurl1990
Summary: Ever wonder why Maddie debates on why Santa isn't real so much? Here's your answer! Set in the past and included, a flashback! No flames please! R&R! Merry Christmas! [oneshot]


A/N: Yes I know I should be working on 'A Grudge Gone too far' right now, but I thought about this and I thought I'd add it in before Christmas since it's a Christmas one-shot! I hope you like it:D Read plz!!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

_**There is no Santa!**_

_**By soccergurl1990**_

Twenty-eight year old Maddie Fenton stood outside her infant son Danny's room and watched as her son silently slept in his crib. She put a small smile onto her face as she watched her baby son's back rise and fall back down with every breath he took. Just a few hours ago he was crying his eyes out after being peed on by a dog at the Christmas tree place.

Yes, it had been one hectic day. She had taken her son, along with her two year old daughter Jazz and her husband Jack, to go pick out a Christmas tree. Everything was going well until she and her husband had started debating about whether Santa was real or not.

She, of course, picked out the debate that there was no Santa. Everybody in the town knew that Maddie Fenton did not believe in Santa. Most of the people wondered if she had ever believed in him or thought she never believed in him. Truth was that she did, once. But that was a very, very long time ago.

Memories flashed back as she remembered the night she found out he wasn't real…

_Flashback_

_Little three year old Madeline Porter laid in her bed on Christmas Eve. She hadn't fallen asleep; she was waiting for Santa to come. She knew that this year she was going to catch him. _

_She was singing a Christmas song in her head called toy trains as she patiently waited the arrival of Santa Claus._

_A few minutes later she heard something outside her room; it was Santa with the presents! She excitedly jumped out of her bed and quietly tip-toed out into the living room. _

_When she got there she was expecting a big guy with a white beard and a red and black outfit. Instead she saw her parents!_

_"Mommy, Daddy?" she asked "Where's Santa?"_

_Both of Maddie's parents turned around with a nervous look on their faces. They didn't know what to tell their youngest daughter "Um, Maddie sweetie." Her mother started to say as she walked towards her "Santa already came, we're just checking to make sure that he got all Alicia and you wanted."_

_Maddie might have been three, but she was smart enough not to believe her mother "Then why is daddy writing on the back of the note Alicia wrote to Santa and eating the cookies?"_

_Her mother started stuttering, she had no idea what to say to her. Her daughter was just too smart for her._

_ Tears started to form in Maddie's eyes "There is no Santa. IS THERE?"_

_"Maddie, honey" Her mother started. It was just too late. Maddie ran off back to her room in a fit of tears._

_Maddie ran all the way back and fell on her bed. Heartbroken of what she had just found out._

_End Flashback_

Maddie remembered it clearly, like it was yesterday. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by an open a slam of a door. She then heard two voices.

"Maddie, we're home!" Jack called

"Mommy!" Jazz called soon afterwards

Maddie ignored them until Jack came up the stairs and was facing her "Hey Maddie." Maddie didn't answer she just kept silent. Then Jack noticed the tears in her eyes "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him; she just kept looking towards Danny's crib "I…is there something wrong with Danny?"

"No, no Danny's perfectly fine."

"Then, what's wrong?"

Maddie shook her head "N…nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked and then pulled her into a hug "You look pretty upset. If it's what happened at the Christmas tree farm, I'm sorry…"

"N…no it's not you." Maddie admitted "Just, memories."

She broke out of his embrace and looked at him. There were few moments of silence before it was broken by a loud shriek of a little girl "MOMMY!" The little girl named Jazz screamed while trying to get up the steps.

Jazz finally got up the steps and ran straight towards Maddie and flung herself on her "Hi sweetie!" Maddie picked her up and rested her on her hip "Did you find a Christmas tree?"

"Yes mommy." She answered and then continued talking "It's really big, you should see it!"

"Really?"

"Yep!" Jazz shrieked and then she said something that changed the topic "I also saw Santa! I really saw him! He had a white beard, red cheeks, and a big belly full of jolly! He gave me a candy cane, he was really there mommy! I believe in Santa, why don't you?"

Maddie turned towards Jack with a look of help. But he wasn't going to say anything.

She turned back to Jazz who had somehow opened up the candy cane and started chewing on it with her baby teeth "Maybe when you're older." Maddie answered. She pushed back a strand of hair on her daughter's forehead "Just not right now. Okay?"

Jazz nodded "Okay."

"Good" she smiled and let her daughter down "Now go and get off to bed."

Jazz ran off in the other direction towards her room. Maddie stood there, mixed in a turmoil of emotions of what she felt when she had found out. Why she felt the pain again, she didn't know. She only started feeling the emotions after Jazz's first Christmas.

Jack walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder "Maddie is that what's wrong."

Maddie shrugged off her husband's hand "I just want to be alone right now."

She walked away, without another word. She walked off towards the basement which held the ghost lab. She walked in there and sighed. She looked at the presents for her children. Even though she hated doing it, she always put "from Santa" on the presents.

She hated doing it because she didn't want her kids to find out the same way she did. It would hurt them forever and the truth would make them become someone like her. She hated arguing about there being no Santa, especially around the children but she couldn't help it. She always wanted to be right.

Maddie took one more glance at the presents and walked towards the stairs back to her room.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Good? Bad? No flames plz:D I would really appreciate if you would review:D So plz review! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


End file.
